


Imprint

by HadesWings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Imprinting, M/M, Past!Levi/Petra, Werewolf!Levi, Werewolves, hunter!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesWings/pseuds/HadesWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And at that moment, when my eyes met that vibrant, viridian green, I knew everything was fucked to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint

**Love** (n); A feeling of strong or constant affection for a person.

Well, that’s what the dictionary says at least. 

The question is burning in the back of my mind, it had been throughout the entirety of the night. 

She smiles at me, flashing her pearly white teeth and brushes her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, staring up at me from underneath her eyelashes in embarrassment while I talk to her about our night. 

The distant sound of a door opening and Erwin’s obnoxious voice falls near deaf on my ears as I continue on with my speech. 

And then, everything changes. The world just stops and starts again in slow motion. 

Her slightly chapped lips part in a silent gasp, the words that she’d been about to say dying in a sharp exhale. 

Her honey colored eyes widen, pupils blow in awe so that only a sliver of her iris showed, and they sparkled in fascination.

Her slightly tanned skin flushes bright with so much blood that it would send a vampire in a frenzy. 

Her entire body freezes in spot. Her shoulders slumped and head cocked to the side. 

At first, I think that I had slipped and popped the question in the midst of my speech or had said something wrong. I stare back at her dumbly, waiting for her to move or say something. But she remains in her stupor, gazing at me with blown eyes. 

I don’t realize that it’s not me that she’s looking at until I hear the deafening sound of a gasp from somewhere behind me, similar to the one that she had just released.

Every fiber of my being locks. My heart drums erratically inside my chest and the small box in my pocket feels like a block of lead as I watch the process unravel before me. The process that I’ve been mocked with my entire existence, the process that I knew was bound to happen between either of us, the process that tore my family apart. 

The Imprint. 

I don’t dare look behind my shoulder at whoever it was that had entered the room along with Erwin. I swallow down whatever I had been ready to say, I bite back the words that linger on the tip of my tongue, and I force the emotions and thoughts running through my head to back of my conscious as I force myself up off the table. 

I watch as she snaps out of her trance, her eyes quickly finding mine in pure horror. And it’s that moment in time as I watch her cup her mouth, staring at me in utter shock and tears bubbling up in her eyes. As she silently reaches for me with a hesitant shaky hand. As the look of pain that crosses her face when I jerk away from the touch as if it burned, because fuck, it did. As she calls out for me when I turn away from her and storm out, in that pained, broken, sweet voice. 

That I realize that love isn’t just a feeling. 

It’s a curse.


End file.
